fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolt
Wolt (ウォルト Woruto) is the son of Rebecca, who is Roy's wet nurse and a sworn retainer of House Pherae. The identity of his father has not been confirmed, but it is either the archer Wil, the Pheraean cavalier Lowen, or the Caelin cavalier Sain. He is one of Roy's closest friends, being also his only milk-brother, and is quite dedicated to him. Apparently, he is not very confident in his role as one of Roy's allies, though his superior, Marcus, assures him that being Roy's friend is an invaluable role for providing moral support. He makes a very brief cameo in chapter 6 and 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. History Wolt is Roy's milk-brother, and having grown up together from childhood as well as being of the same age, he shares a close fraternal friendship with him. As an archer in service to Pherae, Wolt is characterized by his diligence and earnestness in wanting to protect Roy, but as a consequence, unintentionally creates some distance with Roy in order to fulfill his duties. The conflict between them can be cleared up in their supports, in which Wolt declares his trust and allegiance in Roy and assuages his feelings. Wolt treats Marcus with great respect for his station and age, and has friendly relations with Alan and Lance, both of whom he emulates in some way in order to grow stronger for Roy's sake. He can befriend the nomad Sue, as well as discover, together with her, the inherent differences of being either infantry or cavalry while armed with a bow. In his role in the story, Wolt assists Roy in retaking Castle Pherae from the bandits that seized it at the beginning of the game, and then continues to help him throughout the duration of his campaign in the Lycia Alliance Army, eventually participating in the war against Bern, and ultimately following Roy back to Pherae to assist him in its reconstruction. Personality In his most of his support conversations, Wolt is shown to have an overly dutiful and deferential personality. While he is extremely loyal to Roy and willing to protect him at all costs, he inadvertently distances himself from Roy as a result of following his duties too rigorously. Another facet of his personality is his determined attitude, since he is always striving to improve himself further by training and learning from others to gain more experience. If his father is Lowen, Wolt is said to have inherited his father's chivalrous spirit, in addition to his mother's smile and marksmanship. If he is the son of Sain however, Wolt is noted to be nothing like his father in terms of his personality. If his father is Wil, he is said to have inherited both his parents' archery skills. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Archer |Ice |1 |18 |4 |4 |5 |2 |4 |0 |7 |5 |Bow - D |Iron Bow Vulnerary Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |40% |40% |20% |10% Promotion Gains *'HP:' +3 *'Strength:' +3 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Luck:' +0 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistence:' +2 *'Constitution:' +1 Supports Roy, Marcus, Alen, Lance, Sue Overview Being the first playable Archer of Fūin no Tsurugi, Wolt has the lowest base stats, but the best joining situation due to his immediate availability. His supports with the other Pheraean characters can help him quickly boost his offense, each one being fairly fast and providing decent bonuses to Hit, Avoid, and Defense. Despite his terrible start, Wolt's growth rates are sufficient enough to give him a good chance of improvement over time. Wolt averages high HP and Skill, and has good durability for being a ranged unit. Compared to Dorothy, the second Archer, Wolt has superior Skill, Luck, and Defense, but less Strength, Speed, and Resistance. It's worth noting, that the pre-promote Igrene will have very similar stats to him with no training required, and the only significant benefit of training Wolt is his significantly higher HP, higher skill, and the potential for above average stat gains. Quotes Death quote Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness quote Ending *'Wolt - Dutiful Archer' (猛ける騎士 Takeshikeru kishi) Wolt returned to Lycia with Roy to assist him in rebuilding his homeland. Although many perils and hardships stood before them, Wolt did his best to support Roy and played a large role in leading Lycia to prosperity. Etymology Wolt is a misrominization of the name Walt, the short form of Walter. Gallery File:Woltingame.png|Wolt's in-game portrait File:Sniper animation.gif|Wolt's critical animation as a sniper WoltManga.jpg|Wolt's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters